myheroacademiauniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Gaiden: Fall From Grace, An Angel Amongst Demons
To think he'd been in this horrible city for this long and already he was breaking several rules New York City was a saturated market. And although he loved his home, it'd become riddled with celebrity heroes whose main purpose was to drive up rent and attract tourist. But he'd heard from many of his friends that the Texas heroic scene was still lucrative in terms of success. The upcoming Pressure Hero: Hole Puncher. Sadly, those snobs at T.S.J said that he should enroll in some stupid work-study program. Spend his free time assisting the teachers in their quest to raise hatchlings was the best experience he could obtain somehow. Regardless. The young ebony hero stuck to the shadows as he watched his target maneuver. A target that one would never think could be behind such a heinous sin. "This'll surely make them reconsider." He whispered. Although inconspicuous work wasn't his forte, he'd spent enough time with her to pick up some pointers here and there. "I suppose it does make sense that the meeting I'm about to attend requires a high amount of secrecy, but..." A white-haired man began to speak to himself, as he looked around his general location, completely puzzled. "...I can't find my way this time..." He scratched his long hair, before sighing out loud. "Guess I have no choice." The man grunted, before closing his eyes, and blocking his nose. In public, this seemed like a very odd action, but the moment these next words came out of his mouth, everything came to light. "Perfect Vision: Audition." Within the body of the white-haired man, an unusual phenomena would occur. The information he could normally glean from his sense of smell and sight were completely abandoned, and instead everything was transferred to his hearing. A brief glimmer of light could be seen emitting from his ears, and they had perked upwards as opposed to staying in their neutral position. Suddenly, the man could hear virtually every little sound that was present in this area. Individual footsteps, birds chirping, the noise of vehicles, the chatter of the city. But all of that information was irrelevant to him. So he discarded it. After all, he was Vildred Kawanaga, the man known as Foresight Hero: Visionary. To him, irrelevant information could spell his death. So he continued to refine and focus his hearing. He was supposed to meet this individual at a tavern known as "Lucifer's Garden." From what he could gather, it wasn't the most savory of places. He could hear it, the sound of a woman tapping her fingers, beguiling her bartenders without a care in the world. It was the sound of an absolutely terrifying woman, and it came from the north. Vildred continued to walk forward, although the expression on his face was a begrudging one, as if this was a chore far beyond what he wanted to do. Where is he going? Ezekiel pondered. He noticed the green tint which surrounded Vildred's ears while he hid behind a nearby bus. Vildred was unique among professional heroes. His quirk was something of a mystery...its self-inflicting nature made it impossible to truly discern its purpose. All Hole Puncher knew was the hopelessness of a battle between the two. Vildren earned his name from the countless villains he'd cut down without a second wasted. To think the upcoming Hole Puncher would be trailing such a famous hero for potential treachery. His eyes lowered as he thought back. Several months in Texas and now the Pressure Hero was being assigned as a chaperone. The greatest heroes are created in classrooms! They said. But the ebony hero had already finished his years in hell. He hated school and school hated him. Kids were mean. Teachers annoying. He wanted real world experience. Now his dreams were being weighed down by parental responsibility, and he didn't even have a chance to enjoy the sex that comes before. The cloaked hero with nothing but his suit beneath the black cape, approached the classroom which they assigned him so many weeks before. Taught by the Vildred. A professional hero known among the more obscure figures. He performed countless covert ops and was famed as the Quirk Cutter due to his insane speed. Maybe he could learn something from him...although anything potentially useful would rarely be seen in a classroom. "I'm here." Ezekiel said dreadfully. "I'm here to save the day and grade papers!" "Ah, Ezekiel, you're here." Vildred spoke to the Pro Hero, who, from his face, regretted his job entirely. "As usual, I can sense your sarcasm a mile away, but I guess that doesn't matter." Vildred put his papers down, and began walking out of the room Ezekiel entered. "Unfortunately, today I have a bit of an important task to attend to. Today's class doesn't have anything particularly difficult planned, either way, I trust that you can handle the pressure, eh?" Vildred chuckled at his own joke, despite how terrible it was, and began to walk out of the door. Of course! A great pun from one of the greatest heroes to abandon his responsibilities! Ezekiel growled. "Where do you think you're going?!" He screamed. "I'm not being left alone with these demons!" "Come now, my students aren't that bad." Vildred laughed, before moving forward. "I've got orders from the principal to follow up on some things. But I shouldn't be too long." Vildred had left the scene. But with the recent reports of Vildred disappearing during operations, the nosey Hole Puncher decided this would be the best for investigation. Thee had been words of a potential breach in security at T.S.J. Plus rumors of a mole leaking information to the mysterious group known only as TITAN. Their movements seemed a bit more coordinated recently. And their battles planned carefully against specific heroes. Could it be Vildred? Who else would have the ability to do that under our noses. Hole Puncher thought. There were times when his paranoia came in handy. Dropped classes. Mysterious disappearances. This was a lead he couldn't let go cold. The ebony hero stuck to the shadows, grabbing his cape to keep it from revealing his position. Albeit badly. "Hmm, according to what I could hear, it should be around here..." Vildred thought to himself, as he looked around his surroundings. He was quite deep into the alleyways of Houston, and he wasn't particularly familiar with this area. Though, as he pressed onwards, a sign appeared to him. "Lucifer's Garden...so that's where it is this time." Vildred spoke aloud. He scanned the area for any immediately recognizable individuals, and did not notice anybody. Of course, he was not using his Quirk. Thereafter, he went into the establishment. Lucifer's Garden was a famous hideout for the classy lowlife. The type of scumbag who could afford to eat a Filet Mignon while discussing the prices of slaves and narcotics. Hole Puncher had heard plenty of rumors regarding this hellhole. But this would be the first time one of his leads would give him a chance to enter it. Although doing this was of the utmost danger, Hole Puncher couldn't resist it. He landed behind a garbage can and waited for the perfect chance. Since he wasn't one of the more famous heroes, the young investigator didn't have to worry about a proper disguise. He followed the traitors lead. The First of Many At a distant table, a luscious enchantress sat by her lonesome. Of course it was naught but an illusion weaved by one who'd experienced the underworld her entire life. See, although she sat alone, there were countless swords, daggers and guns itching for a drop of blood. They were littered across the establishment. Hidden beneath cloaks and other pieces of clothes. But they wouldn't dare move without her command. Her eyes lowered as she sipped the giant glass of wine which was put on her tab. As if she needed to pay for it. Ha! Paying for her drink was considered a blessing around these parts. The lonesome succubus sat by herself, awaiting for her partner for the evening to arrive. And when the silver haired hero appeared, she licked her lips with the look of a cougar. To think someone from that high school would reach out to her. An opportunity of a lifetime. As Vildred entered the vile establishment, he had to hold himself back from puking. The masses that gathered here were atrocious. But unfortunately, these were the sacrifices he had to make. Vildred had become even more disgusted with the state of heroism in the world, and he vowed to destroy it, even if it meant abandoning every last fiber of the morals that bound his being. He could tell, the moment he entered this established, eyes were all over him. He was a recognizable hero, after all. His scent, his posture, his cadence, was very different from the filth that stood before him. As he steeled himself, he could feel a gaze, even stronger than all of the filth here, resting upon him. Looking towards his right, his eyes widened slightly, in shock. "Mnemosyne...is a woman like that?" Vildred knew, somehow instinctively, that the woman who stared at him lasciviously was the leader of the growing TITAN organization. Rumors of her activities reached the upper echelon of heroic society, and every person who hears of her existence condemns it in its entirety, wishing that she were nothing more than a myth. Unfortunately, she wasn't, and Vildred had to face that truth today. Walking by, aware of every presence in the room, Vildred took the empty seat next to the enchantress, which prompted everyone to pause their routine. Two of the most elite individuals in the new world defined by Quirks, were sitting, face to face...for what purpose, exactly? "So, you have finally decided to meet me yourself, oh mighty Titan. Were you tired of your underlings not being able to forcibly capture me at every turn, instead of proper negotiations? Or are you planning on beguiling me like all of the politicians that turn on your beck and call?" Vildred bombarded the woman with questions. He had to stay ahead in this war of words. If he backed down even an inch...he would be consumed, entirely, and he could feel it. She took a second to respond, sipping her drink and letting her gaze fall to the outer ends of the room. She looked to the glasses on the desk with a smile, as if this was her first time negotiating with overly pompous and pretentious men. Her attention returned to Vildred. "Those underlings were just providing training exercises to make you a stronger tool." She said in her sultry voice. "If I wanted you gone, I would have used those beck and call politicians and done so legally. The greatest way to remove the enemy is to beset their laws against them." A slight laugh. This was the woman with the world in the palm of her hands. A leader by day. A myth by night. A master of hiding in plain sight. Only those with the obscure visual prowess of Vildred could make the connection. And even then, she had both the shadows and the light protecting her. A true goddess of this realm untouchable by mere mortals. "No. I'm here because I want to enjoy a simple drink with a powerful man. Being a woman in a position such as mine is quite a headache. Sometimes the natural need to be subjected, dominated surfaces. And I've yet to find someone suitable to do so." A painful sigh. "Do you think that we can fight against our natural instincts?" "God, you're sick." Vildred spat in a venomous tone, staring directly at the woman before him. Even in a situation like this, she'd act on her lascivious impulses. The rumors he had heard from her underlings were not wrong. But, they grossly underestimated her. The scope of this woman, and the sheer lengths she went to fulfill her desire...were far beyond human estimation. It had seemed like Lilith herself had stepped foot on this earth. "I'm not interested in your body, whatsoever. So let's cut to the chase." Vildred loosened his tone, surprisingly enough. His posture shifted, and from the glance of an experienced negotiator, one could immediately tell his next move: he was attempting to play the upper hand. After all, even in this exchange of words, it was a deadly battle: enslave, or be enslaved. "So tell me, since your underlings failed to convince me..." Vildred asked, a grin forming on his face. "Just what can you offer me, so that I may join your cause, hm?" Vildred tapped his fingers on the table, demonstrating a supposed eagerness for an answer. Of course, he truly didn't care, but his face showed otherwise. He had to force this woman into slipping up. It was the only way he could keep ahead in this conversation. The truth was, mankind seemed to forget that everything they strived for, they did so for the same base pleasures of their ancestors. Muscles became houses. Clubs, cars. Whereas the ancient man would use his strength and physical power to manipulate others, the modern monkey replaced those primitive tools with more fancy devices and luxury items. But the failure to acknowledge this truth made it easier for enchantresses such as Mnemosyne to work her magic. But he was different. Of course he would be different. Only those type of men would have access to the brilliance of femininity. Either way, those thoughts caused the white haired negotiator to have to wait for her answer. See, she'd just been over in New York City dealing with men whose words carried more power. Whose dicks were directly tied to a nuclear arsenal located in some strange uninhabited desert. The demoness took a sip of her drink and inhaled the aromas. The scent of jasmine raising goosebumps on her skin. She opened her mesmerizing eyes and locked focus on him. "It doesn't matter what I can offer you." Her voice dropped. "I could give you cars, money, mansions, islands, entire countries on a silver platter. But it doesn't matter if you don't want it and that would be a waste of our time. So the better question would be, "what do you want?" She took a second to let that question hit him. It was a masterful tactic used by master negotiators. If this was a game of tug of war, she loosened her grip a bit to let Vildred gain more rope but at the cost of his psychological footing. "If you can't answer that question, then this meeting will end." "I see. You really think you have the world to offer me, don't you?" Vildred chuckled. He wasn't wrong about this woman at all. She was a woman who had everything at the tip of her fingers. But what truly mattered...was completely out of her reach. It was unfortunate, but even a woman of Mnemosyne's stature...had been reduced to a mere stepping stone in Vildred's mind. "What I want is beyond the scope of this world. No...that's the wrong word. What I need, is the absolute destruction of the professional hero industry." Vildred's face turned from a grin to a grim expression. "If I have one regret in this world, it is that I could not change this corrupted system from the inside. But that's fine. I'll use you, and your organization, as a stepping stone. If you can't offer me even that much...then I'm afraid I'll have to call this deal off." "No need to stress about it any further, my love." Mnemosyne smiled. Now that he'd revealed himself, this would become so much easier. She placed her teacup down.. "That's something I could give you rather easily. That's a rather noble goal, something that befits your reputation. We shall become your weapon to destroy this corrupted heroic world so that you may rebuild it." Her voice was oddly calm. Without a hint of falsehood, every word exhibited genuine care and love for Vildred's vision. "Anything you may need to help you achieve this goal will be yours." She pulled her hair from her face, making sure that her porcelain skin was completely visible. "All I ask is that you make an obligation to me...a contract of sorts, so that I can make sure to help you further without fear of betrayal." "Do you think you can fool me?" Vildred mocked the woman as she attempted to get closer to him. "I am not obliged to owe you anything. In fact, let me tell you something." Vildred's eyes grew stronger. "I do not wish to know the inner secrets of your organization. All I need is a position where I can oversee the professional hero industry. Then? I'll crush them. I don't need your power, I don't need your organization. All I desire from you, is a place." Vildred pointed his finger brazenly at the woman, "So, I don't owe you anything. Obligation? Contract? Those are the terms of an agreement both parties are benefiting from. Neither of us are benefiting from this. Treat this as a ceasefire, vile titan. The moment I am finished with the professional heroes, I will take your head in the next instant." Good. Vildred was willingly offering his emotions to Mnemosyne. See, she hadn't the slightest thought of manipulating him. She wanted to give him everything he wanted and nothing more. But by facing such a troubled man without the slightest secret, he would feel scared of honesty. "While I appreciate the passion," She started. Now was the time for her to take back control of this conversation. "I simply can't risk allowing such a fiery spirit running around all willy nilly." She hesitated. "All places have contracts. From shitty little rooms to the world's largest buildings. This way, the parameters of our agreement is clear." She sipped her tea and smiled. "I think you're misunderstanding the situation you're in. I have more resources than the entirety of your paternal generational lineage. I can supply you with the place you need. I have no problem with that. But, I need to protect my own interest. My own empire. So either you make this deal, or we go our separate ways." "I only deal in transparency. As you'll see, I'm always in the open with my actions and movements. That's where people tend to overlook." "Transparency, is it?" Vildred scoffed at the words of this villain. But unfortunately, he had to oblige. If this deal failed, he would no longer be part of the league of heroes, nor would he be part of villains. He'd be an independent faction that both would crush indiscriminately. "Very well. If you are providing transparency, then I will oblige to you. However, I have one condition, and one condition alone." Vildred began to speak, "I will not be your direct subordinate. I'll offer you my power of foresight to view the entire world from my eyes, but only in emergency situations you can control my actions. Is that agreed upon?" "I wish not for subordinates who follow my every wish and desire." She smiled. This was true, for the best way to get someone to do something is to make them want to do it. Loyalty to her cause spawned from humanities selfishness. By aligning their own desires with hers, she wouldn't need to worry about betrayal. The enchantress stood up and sashayed to the white haired traitor of good. She wrapped her arms around his neck and sat alongside his lap, staring deeply into his eyes. "The terms of the contract have been laid out. Care to seal it with a kiss?" A mesmerizing scent radiated from her being. Little did she know though...